The Hot Barista
by Iconic Bubbles
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a simple vampire who takes an interest in a barista, he calls the guy the hot barista but not knowing a thing about him, Nico has little to no confidence in getting the barista's attention, little does he know that he has, will Nico be able to express his feelings for Will ( the hot barista)?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There, so turns out that my story Dark Secret was pretty good, so I took it upon myself to write another Nico & Will fanfic. I hope you like this one too, please leave reviews so I know that the story is good, and that I could possibly continue writing more stories. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Nico**

The barista is hot..

 _He's really hot._ I thought as I silently spied on him, I am sitting in the back of the café near the window, since it's evening I don't have to worry about the sun too much. I swirl my straw around the five cubes of ice, my eyes dawdle back to barista. He is just breath taking, the good news he couldn't see my eyes due to the fact that I am wearing black Prada sunglasses. I suck on my bottom lip being extra careful with my teeth since I have fangs. I didn't mention? I'm a vampire, it's no big deal though. Anyway I take a sip of my ice coffee, its plain black coffee with sugar to make it sweet other than that, there's no other reason why I am here at the café...besides the extremely hot barista. I am not going to make the first move, or even try to talk to him. Only because, I don't know if he's gay, and if he is there's at least -1% chance that he would be interested in me. It goes to show that all I can do is well...Watch him. I watch as he laughs with his co workers, and when he blushed when customers complimented him. I checked my phone and sighed, it's time for me to go back. I stole one more glance at the barista before I left the café. Maybe tomorrow I can see him again, I slip within the dark shadows avoiding crowds until I made it to an abandon building. I am currently living here since I don't have an official home yet, it's completely dark only the light from the light post outside was the only source of light for me. I curled up by the broken window and sighed,

" Well aren't you cold here?" I heard a voice call out as I quietly sit up, I rubbed my eyes and smiled softly.

" Hey Grace." I respond laying back down, resting my head on the window carefully. Jason smiled showing his fangs, he showed a plastic bag.

" I got goodies. But let's go hang at my place Thalia misses you Neeks" He grinned, I rolled my eyes,

" I want to sleep." I pout, a low growl erupts from my stomach, Jason laughs as I blush.

" Looks like your stomach says other wise." He laughs as he stretches his hand out for me to grab,

" Oh fuck off" I said giving him the bird before taking his hand, as he helps me up I try to peep in the bag but Jason shoos me away.

 **A/N: Okay so I was reading a fanfic ( I read a lot of fanfics) anyway so in this fanfic ( Yoonmin fanifc WHERE IS MY ARMY FANS? BTS ARMY!) it says I gave him the bird, I didn't know what 'the bird' was but I thought it was funny. Apprently flipping someone the bird meant showing the middle finger :P Still funny to me.**

" It's a surprise now come on Thalia is waiting." Jason responds nodding his head towards the large double doors **.** I follow him out of my temporary home and to Jason's shared apartment with his sister. Jason lives on the third floor with Thalia, he pulled out his key from his pocket and opened the door. I followed him inside his home, we walked into his living room, I looked around and smiled

 _Nothing here changed at all_ ,

" Make yourself comfortable, Thalia I brought him!" Jason yelled disappearing into what I will presume is the kitchen, Thalia came out another room with a big smile, she walks over to me and gives me a killer hug.

"Missed ya squirt, where have you been?" she asked, I smiled trying my best to respond but all I could do was gasp like a gold fish, Jason poked his head out the kitchen,

" Sis you're killing him." Jason pointed out, Thalia let go laughing softly.

" Sorry Neeks I forgot you need to breathe." Thalia responds, I smiled. I quickly sit down on the couch as Thalia goes to the kitchen.

" Hey Neeks did you eat anything yet?" Jason asked popping his head out the kitchen again, I shook my head no.

" All I had is coffee." I answer, Jason grinned

" Good we're cooking something good, it will be sad if you already ate. You can watch something while you wait." Jason said pointing to the tv. I nod my head and took the remote, and started channel surfing. I didn't find anything interesting until I saw him...The hot barista was on tv. Well on the news, something happened at the café. I listened carefully to hear his voice and to make sure he is okay.

" Well I hope everything is okay, how are you feeling?" The news reporter asked, The hot barista smiled softly

" I am feeling okay, even though it was a small fire I am glad that no got hurt." He responded sounding quite cheerful, my heart started pounding, did he have to sound so hot?

" Well you are just one caring person, that's all back to you Dave" The news reporter said,

"Neeks dinner is ready." Jason yelled, I got startled and dropped the remote, Jason came from the kitchen,

"Hey you okay?" He asked, my face is red and flushed, I quickly fumble to turn off the tv.

" Ah y-yeah I was um just watching tv. You startled me" I respond getting up Jason gave me a confused look but smiled,

" Sorry, anyway dinner is ready so lets eat." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen where their dinning table was. I saw Thalia was already sitting at the table,

"Neeks come sit and eat." She said, as I sat down Jason put food on my plate for me. It was a large steak and a few cut potatoes, tomatoes and season broccoli. I know what your thinking, What the fuck, aren't you guys vampires? But believe it or not there are certain foods we can eat. Meat in general we love it, and tomato we can tolerate it. As we were eating, Jason poured some wine for us, the main reason why I don't drink blood, is because for a vampire like me, you have to find someone you love and then you can drink their blood, marking them as your own. Hence the reason why I am just watching the hot barista and not doing anything when deep down I want to make him mine, as if that could-

" Neeks? Hey Nico you heard me?" Jason asked waving his hand in front of my face, I nod my head,

" Sorry, you were saying?" I ask, Thalia smirked but quietly sipped her wine. Jason sighed but smiled,

" I asked were you at the café again?" He said taking a bite of his steak, I choked on a piece of my steak, Jason smirked but quickly helped me. My face became flushed,

" Neeks do you like someone there? Or is there a reason for why you are always there?" He asked, I quickly shoved my food in my mouth, then washed it all down with wine. Taking few breaths I tried to calm down. Then it hit me, why does it even matter? He would never notice me, I looked down at my empty plate.

" Neeks?" I felt Thalia's hand on my shoulder, I looked up to both of them.

" No, I don't like anyone, why would you think that? I just enjoy the café, it's quiet and their coffee is really good. Everyone is nice too." I lied getting up, Jason looks at Thalia and smiles, I walked over to the sink and washed my plate, cup, fork, and knife.

" Bats get around Neeks , they see things." Jason winked, I blushed looking down in the sink,

" You can stay here if you want." Thalia grinned changing the subject, as kind as the offer sounds I just want to go back to my temporary home, but then thought about how I could use a shower and a change of clothes. Hazel must be worried I should stop by her place tomorrow before I visit the café again.

" No It's okay, but a shower would be nice, and a spare blanket. I'll return it tomorrow." I said walking to the living room, Jason followed me, he directed me to their shower and gave me the change of clothes, and a blanket.

" You don't need to return the blanket Neeks. Be careful out there." Jason said, as I slipped into the bathroom. I started the shower and washed up, the warm water became cold, so I turned the knob to hot water. After my shower, I changed to the clothes Jason gave me. Time to go back to my temporary home...

* * *

 **Nico**

Today was raining hard, and I forgot to bring my sunglasses, mainly because it wasn't bright outside at all. I got up from my usual spot from the window, and I walked around to find my shoes, once I found them I stretched a bit and decide to go visit Hazel before I venture out to the café. I walked in the rain until I found the street where Hazel lives, I walked down the street, until I reached Hazel's house. Once I made it to her home, I knocked on the door. Frank opened the door and looked at me in horror,

" Nico! Come in before you catch a cold." He said pulling me inside, I removed my shoes and followed him inside, I heard giggling, I saw Hazel and her baby boy Victor playing together. I smiled , Hazel looked up when she saw me.

" Nico! You need a bath, you know where the shower is, Frank will give you spare clothes." She said giving me a quick hug before pushing me towards the hall where the shower was. Once I finished showering, I found spare clothes on top of the toilet, I laughed Frank is the same as ever. He never likes invading privacy, I smiled I put on some deodorant, lotion and cologne, then I slipped into black ripped skinny jeans that revealed my creamy thighs that had a few light scars, and a cozy long sleeve navy blue shirt, then I put on the white cut off socks, and my black combat boots that I always leave at their house. I have a few clothes at their place, but most of my things are at my dad's house. But my dad and I aren't on good terms so I am traveling from my temporary home, Hazel's and Frank's place, and Jason's and Thalia's place. I bit my bottom lip as the hot barista came to my mind,

 _oh if only a guy could dream._ I left the bathroom looking for Hazel, Victor, and Frank, I found them still in the living room however they were munching down on McDonalds, I beamed at the sight,

" When did you guys get McDonalds?" I asked, sounding extremely excited, baby Victor waved his apple slice in my face with full excitement on his face as well. I smiled,

" Frank did, he bought you some too." Hazel smiled pointing at the bag, I rushed over to the bag and shoved my hand in, I found a McMuffin and ate it, once I was finished I thanked Frank and Hazel.

" I gotta go." I said, Hazel gave me a puzzle look

" Where you going in this rain?" She asked picking up Victor and putting him on her lap, Victor squealed and played with Hazel's necklace.

" Oh me I'm going to the café I want a drink of coffee." I said casually, Hazel gave me a look but nodded her head,

" Promise you will come back." She said while Frank went to get me an umbrella from the umbrella rack. I bobbed my head grabbing the umbrella and quickly and left.

" See you later." I heard Frank say as he closed the door, I left and strolled the street until I found the café again. I walk into the café, I sneaked to the front of the counter,

" Hey its you." I heard his voice, I was face to face with the hot barista,

" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled, I blushed and looked down

" Thank you." I whispered

" No problem would you like the regular?"

" Regular?" I asked, I looked up at him,

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again, I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,

" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked, if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint.

 **Hey as you can see my name changed, but I will still call you guys my Lovelies, even though my name is now Iconic Bubbles. I need to give you guys a name as my readers. I hope you guys like my story please review, I hope you guys were able to pick up that the 'hot barista' is Will Solace. Anyway bye I will post chapter two if I notice people enjoy reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone ~ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for giving my story The Hot Barista a chance. This means a whole lot to me, so thank you. The reason why I put this story as mystery mainly because I wanted Will to be the mysterious type. I have noticed in a lot of** **Solangelo fanfics that Nico is the mysterious type, so I was like hey why not make Will take that role instead? So let me stop talking and let you read the story m'kay.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _The barista is hot.._

 _" Hey its you." I heard his voice, I was face to face with the hot barista,_

 _" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled,_

 _" Thank you."_

 _" No problem would you like the regular?"_

 _" Regular?" I asked,_

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

 _" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again, I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,_

 _" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked, if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint_.

 ** _Now_**

 **Nico**

" W-what?" I stammered as I tried to comprehend what I was told, he only smiled,

" I'll go make your coffee, to stay or to go?" He questioned, my heart was still beating fast from what he told me earlier, but I snapped out of it.

" To stay." I respond quietly, he nods his head and goes to make my coffee, I watched as he used the coffee machine, he grabbed a tall glass cup but pauses and glances over at me. I'm pretty sure my face was completely flushed out of embarrassment, he smiles in response

" Hey do you want a medium glass or a large?" He asked, I look around the room, I didn't want to hold up any customers, luckily there was only five customers waiting. I sigh of relief left my lips,

" Medium please." I say politely, he goes back to making my coffee. I paid up front because I knew the price of my coffee, I get all the time. I told the other employee what I ordered and she took it. I would go sit in my usual sit, but today I chose to rest on one of the booths, mainly because I was still a little tired. Once I settled I checked my phone, I got a few messages from my dad sadly, one from Jason weirdo, and forty three from Hazel. I smiled softly, she worries to much, I'm older than her I should be taking care of her, not her taking care of me. I was about to respond to Hazel's gazillion text, when the hot barista placed my drink on my table and gave me a straw, my heart started to throb, mainly because he didn't leave after that.

" Here you go." He smiled,

 _ugh that fucking smile,_

He pulled up a chair from the table across the booths, turning it backwards as he sat down. I bite down on my bottom lip as He stared at me. His eyes are just so gorgeous, so blue and clear, I couldn't help it but to stare back at him. I felt so nervous now, I mean I always did but if I had my sunglasses, I wouldn't have to worry about him noticing me staring at him, but right now I don't have my sunglasses and he is just staring at me. I took a small sip of my coffee and broke eye contact but I still felt his gaze on me. Vampire instincts ,

" I still would like your name, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Will" He grinned, I stared at him in shock, why would he even talk to me? Maybe there's a possibility...

 _No Stop it you dumb shit He's just being friendly._ I realize I was too deep in thought, taking a small breath,

" My name is Nico." I smiled back a little awkwardly, my hands felt so sweaty, Will stared at me for a little bit before opening his mouth to speak again,

" Say is getting your number still on the table?" He asked, me being a little to literal I look at the table, Will lets out a small laugh.

" I don't mean it literally, I.. never mind." He said as he was about to get up, the thought of him texting me crossed my mind, my heart started to pound really hard,

" W-why?" I blurted out,

 _curse you stammering,_ Will gave me a puzzled look,

"Why?" He repeated after me, I bit my bottom lip softly, its now or never at this point.

" I want to know why you want my number." I stated looking at him, Will paused for a minute before leaning closer to me.

" Mmm I don't know, maybe I just want to get to know you. Or maybe it's because you're cute." He smirked, I stared at him in shock, he called me cute! Oh my god is he flirting with me?!

" I-I..okay" I squeaked, Will smiled at me,

" Great!" He beamed, I looked up at him, he was standing already, I mean that makes sense he has work, I don't want to be the one hold him up, I took my phone out and gave Will my number. He seem extremely happy that I gave it to him, but I was much happier that he even talked to me.

" I know our time was cut short, I'm sorry but if you can, do you think you stay a bit later?" He asked, Oh fuck he's asking me to stay I barely can get two sentences out, so I made up an excuse

" Ah s-sorry I have to go home soon. It's pretty cold outside and this sweater won't help much." I said smiling shyly, Will raised his eyebrow and he leaned a bit closer,

" Guess I will be taking break early." He said as he left, I thought he was really gone but he came back shortly and sat right next to me in the booths, my face was probably a tomato at this point,

" What are you doing?" I asked, Will laughed

" Oh sorry too close?" He asked getting up and then sat across from me,

" So Nico why do you only drink that coffee?" He asked, I bit my bottom lip, as I was going to answer his question my phone ringed.

" Sorry I need to take this." I said giving him an apologetic look

" Go right ahead." He said casually, I nod my head and answered my phone getting up to go to the corner, I didn't want Will hearing my conversation. Dread surfaced my body when I picked up the phone, it was my dad.

" Hi dad." I say quietly

" Don't 'hi dad' me you piece of shit, I'm kicking you out the house, I texted you for so long and you don't even answer me? What have you been doing anyway? You know what I don't care, come and get your stuff I don't want to see you anymore." He said sounding rather calm.

I would explain our troubled father-Son relationship but it's a long story, so to keep it short, my older sister died, my mom died and my dad held a grudge. He's acting like I killed them, it's not like he loved me anyway so I don't care. He sometimes pays attention to Hazel, it doesn't matter because Hazel has Frank and I. I hung up,

" Typical" I muttered as I glance back to see Will watching me, I blushed as I shuffled my feet walking back towards the table he was sitting.

" I'm really sorry, I have to go." I said not making eye contact, Will was quiet, I looked up to see if he was angry or showed any type of emotion. Will stared then he pouted,

" Well it can't be help." He said getting up, he gave me one more smile before leaving to resume his shift. I can't believe this, Will was pouting. My heart started to throb, I need to control myself. I drink my coffee fast, taking my umbrella with me I headed out the door. I walked six blocks until I reached my dad's house, I rang the doorbell and he opened it, with a scowl on his face he let me in. We didn't talk, it went like this, I got my old suit case, and packed up my stuff, I grabbed my backpack and put my creative stuff in it. It didn't take long after all I don't usually spend my nights here, I left with a large suit case and a backpack. I decided to go back to Hazel, maybe she will let me live with her. I took the long journey from my dad's house to Hazel's. It took me at least four hours, once I got there I was so tired. I wanted to cry but honestly, I couldn't my eyes didn't want useless tears rolling down my cheeks. I rang the doorbell, this time Hazel opened the door, she smiled at me, I gave her a weak smile. Hazel made me come inside without any explanations.

* * *

 **Hazel**

I can tell Nico was hurting inside, I didn't say it, I would never say it but I can tell. He came back with a backpack and a large suit case, looks like he won't need to go back to Dad's place. Earlier he seemed so happy when he left, but now he came back with his eyes begging for tears to be released.

" Frank come help me!" I yelled, Frank came out of Victor's room,

" Babe I just put him to sleep, please be a bit quieter." He responded, I gave him a look and he shut up. He helped with Nico's luggage, I took Nico's hand and brought him over to the couch so he could sit down, I closed the front door and locked it during the whole process.

" Nico you can tell me if you want too, If not just rest here." I said sweetly. Nico shook his head no,

" Thank you Hazel for letting me stay. Um is it okay if I live here?" He asked, I rolled my eyes,

" Nico! You are my half brother, of course I would, even if you were just a friend I would, I love you lots." I said giving him a hug, Nico started trembling in my arms, something warm and wet was on my shoulder. Oh my god, he's crying, I stayed there and kept embracing him. Nico silently cried, he started to tremble harder, now he's really crying.

" I- I d-don't even u-understand why he h-hates me so much." He sobbed, I rubbed his back to sooth him.

" I don't either but it doesn't matter, you are with us now, you have Jason, Thalia, Frank and me." I stated kissing his cheek. Nico nods his head as small hiccups left his lips,

" I will go get you some water." I said getting up.

 **STORY BREAK:**

 **Okay so lets drop the facts, since you are probably wonder "what the fuck is going on", lets get the characters down so far, whos vampire, whos not.**

 **Nico: Vampire**

 **Will: Human**

 **Hazel: Vampire**

 **Frank: Half vampire, his dad is human his mom is vampire**

 **Jason: Vampire**

 **Thalia: Vampire.**

 **Okay so now you know. Now the relationship with Nico and his father is simple, Hades is blaming his son for the death of his wife and daughter, they died in a fire, fifth teen years ago, so yeah Nico is pretty old. So lets get to what you know now, Nico is going to live with hazel and Frank from now on, so he gets a new phone plan, because he's dad ends it with him. Now let's get on to why the humans don't mind the vampires, mainly because there is only two thousand vampires in Nico's region and also because all the vampires living there only drink blood when they find their partner or mate. So drinking their blood is like a claiming thing, However that's only in Nico's region, other vampires out of that region don't play by the rules. You'll pick that up later, and as for what they eat, is mainly meat, tomatoes, apples, strawberries, raspberries, and what6 they drink besides blood is wine, any type of red juice and coffee( mainly Nico). And also They can drink water.**

 **STORY BREAK: OVER**

I came back with a glass of water in my hand, Nico took the water and sipped it. I wrapped my arms around him cuddling him.

" Let's ignore the Dad crap and think positive. Let's talk about something else. Why are you always at the café?" I asked, Nico looked at me his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were flush red. I stared then I gasped,

" No way! You have a crush." I said in a hushed tone, Nico looked away, there was a long pause before he spoke,

" Please don't tell anyone." He whispered before laying down onto the couch pillow, I nod my head. I got up and kissed his forehead.

" I promise I won't." I say, however, Nico was out cold sleeping. I smiled at how cute and peaceful Nico looked, I left him to rest and went to look for Frank. I found Frank fast asleep in our room with Victor on his chest, Victor always liked sleeping in his dad's arms, I laugh at that scene. I thought back to what Nico said and smiled,

" I wonder who the crush is." I muttered before quietly closing the door and leaving to go start dinner.

* * *

 **Hazel**

After two hours Nico came into the kitchen rubbing his tired eyes, food was already made, I made spaghetti and Italian sausages instead of meatballs. I was sitting on a chair looking at the pouring rain when Nico crept in.

" Hey sleepy head." I smiled warmly, Nico gave a weak smile.

" Hello Hazel bun." He said as he took a seat, He smelled the food and grinned,

" Should I go get Frank?" he asked,

" No not yet, I want to talk to you." I answered, Nico gave me a puzzled look but nods his head,

" So who's this crush of yours?" I ask, Nico blushed

" I- I wouldn't call it a crush, I just think that person is hot. I...you know that I like guys, so um there's this guy, um his name is Will and he's really hot." Nico said blushing like crazy,

" So he works at the café, that explains why you always go." I said nodding my head then smiled,

" Nico as badly as I want to meddle, I won't I just hope this guy makes you happy." I grinned, I got up to go wake up Frank and Victor, when we all came back to sit down and eat, Nico talked to us a little but not a lot. I hope the guy he likes treats him right.

 **Hey hey hey, I am so grateful you like the story, I hope I can get reviews to let me know how this chapter went. In chapter three there is going to be something really interesting, but I won't say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey Lovelies I am back with another chapter, You know what to do leave a review please letting me know if the story is good so far, or what to change and another ideas I can add or use, or what you think I can fix, yes I do take criticism. But enough about me I came back with another chapter so I hope youuuuuuu...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 ** _WARNING Mature words YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

 _Previously_

 _The barista is hot.._

 _" Hey its you." I heard his voice, I was face to face with the hot barista,_

 _" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled,_

 _" Thank you."_

 _" No problem would you like the regular?"_

 _" Regular?" I asked,_

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

 _" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again, I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,_

 _" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked, if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint_.

 _" W-what?" I stammered_

 _" I still would like your name, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Will" He grinned,_

 _" My name is Nico."_

 _" Say is getting your number still on the table?" He asked,"_

 _"I want to know why you want my number."_

 _" Mmm I don't know, maybe I just want to get to know you. Or maybe it's because you're cute." He smirked,_

 _" So who's this crush of yours?"_

 _" I- I wouldn't call it a crush, I just think that person is hot. I...you know that I like guys, so um there's this guy, um his name is Will and he's really hot."_

 _" So he works at the café, that explains why you always go."_

 _" Nico as badly as I want to meddle, I won't I just hope this guy makes you happy."_

 _Now_

 **Will**

I sighed as I waited for my shift to be over, ever since Nico left to where ever he was going, I became bored... maybe I will text him later.

" Will boss said you can leave after your next customer." Annabeth said walking in from her break, I smiled warmly.

" Thanks I was getting a little sleepy." I laugh, Annabeth smiled

" You work really hard." She says I looked into her eyes, it screamed she wanted to say more but chose silence. I shook my head no,

" No Annabeth you work harder than I do." I say poking her side, Annabeth let a small smile crept on her face.

" Just clock out when you're done." She says regaining her composer before leaving me. A smile crept on my face, I pulled my phone out my pocket and glanced at the number...Nico's number.

" Excuse me, let me get a Shitty hazel nut coffee and give me two chocolate chip cookies make it snappy." a customer said, I glanced up I was about to tell the customer off when I realized who it was. I smirked,

" Well well well Isn't it my Leo." I teased as Leo rolled his eyes but smiled,

" Yep your one and only Leo." He grins, I chuckled as I put my phone in my pocket maybe later I'll text him.

" So what brings you here Romeo?" I asked Leo's face flushed as he scoffs

" I have you know I came all the way here because I owe you coffee. But since you don't want it _Juliet_ I can leave." He pouts, I laughed and leaned over the counter resting my head on the palm of my hand.

" No do stay Romeo, I'll miss you my love." I teased, Leo's cheeks became redder than ever,

" Willll." He whines,

" I'm just teasing you Leo." I laughed sticking my tongue at him, Leo stares at me in shock, I simply shrugged and went to go clock out since the last customer changed their mind and left. I came out and walked over to Leo. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his beanie on his head was kind of falling off.

" Let's go to dunkin donuts. I'll buy you your coffee there." He said, I nod my head and walked out the café. We walked in silence but I could tell something was bothering him,

" What's up Leo why do you look constipated?" I asked, Leo stopped walking to look at me, He rolled his eyes but gave me a small smile.

" Nothing just wondering when did you pierce your tongue?" He asked nonchalantly, I started to walk again having Leo follow me.

" Two months ago." I smiled,

" Can I see it? I mean didn't it hurt? Why did you pierce it?" He asked,

" Sure, yes it hurt like a bitch and for pleasurable reasons." I say casually before showing him my tongue. Leo looks at it, he lifts his hands up to touch my tongue but quickly retracts his hand.

" If I touch it will it hurt? And what do you mean by 'pleasurable reasons'?" He asked, I shook my head no and then smirked

" Exactly what it sounds like, it will feel so good having my tongue all over the tip of a dick, slowly sucking while swirling my tongue around, purposely dipping the melt bulb into the slit. " I say teasing him again. Leo's face was practically tomatoes best friend,

" Ewwww Oh my god Will stop! Why would you tell me that God TMI!" He yells playfully shoving me, I burst out laughing.

" Hey you asked, plus what are you a virgin? Calm down Leo I'm just playing with you." I smiled elbowing him lightly in his side. Leo rolls his eyes again,

" Aren't you bi?" He asked out of the blue once we got to dunkin donuts, I thought about his question..Then started laughing all over again

" Why do you want to go out with me?" I asked, Leo pushes me again,

" I swear Will you are so annoying, I have a fucking girlfriend!" He yelled,

" Says the guy who had a hot steamy make out session with Percy when he was wasted." I say being captain obvious, Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me really close

" I was drunk dammit."

" You didn't seem drunk to me when you grabbed me and did x y and z-

" Oh my god Will! I didn't do that!" Leo screamed causing people to look at him

" Okay but you definitely made out with me, don't worry about it baby its not my first rodeo." I says as we got on line. Leo gave me a weird look,

" What are you talking about?"

" Me oh nothing don't worry about it." I said lightly pushing him foward so he can give me my drink. Once he was done paying and waiting I finally got my coffee, he gave me a hazelnut ice coffee with whip cream and chocolate drizzled on top.

" Thanks Leo, you made me _very_ happy." I smirked waiting for his reaction, since I got none I walked away to grab a straw and started drinking some of the coffee. Leo and I walked over and sat down on the chairs. I noticed he was staring at me, so I put on a show for him, I continued drinking my coffee but once in a while made a popping noise with my mouth every time the straw parted away from my lips.

" Isn't it hard drinking with the piercing on your tongue?" He asked trying his best to talk over the noises I was making. I stared at him,

" Why do you want to know? Are you interested?" I asked changing the subject.

" Dream on lover boy I have a girlfriend quit flirting with me." Leo hissed, rolling my eyes I checked my phone,

" I flirt with everyone dumbass... I'm just a tease" I winked, getting up and walking away from Leo. Leo of course being the loyal dog he is followed me,

" Where are you going?" He asked, I paused for a minute before answering

" My apartment, I'm tired I want to sleep...unless you want to join me."

" You kinky piece of shit." He responds lightly punching my arm

" You asked, I answerd." I say before slowly and seductively sticking my tongue out. Leo walks away

" I'm literally done with you Get fucked!"

" Thanks I'll call you to join!" I yelled back before catching a cab to go home.

* * *

 **Will**

I made it to my apartment pretty tired, the thought of going to sleep on my cozy bed made me the happiest person ever. I reached my door at my apartment and pulled out my keys, I found the key that opens my front door and pushed it into the key hole. I jiggled the key as I struggled to open the door, muttering a few curses. I'm feeling tired and I want to get into my apartment. ASAP. A few more tries and I was beginning to get annoyed.

" Hey, you okay there?" I spun around to see a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. I gave a weak laugh.

" Well, isn't this awkward, uh, I'm having trouble with my door," I say scratching the back of my head. The guy smiled

" Mind if I help?" He asked walking towards me. I grinned.

" That'll be great, thanks a lot," I responded, he reaches he and helps open my door.

" You have a tricky lock but it's open." He smiles, I smiled back

" Thanks alot uh-

"Jason."

"Thanks again Jason, hey if you ever need anything just stop by I'm Will." I said, he nods his head

" Thanks Will I'll keep that in mind." He leaves and I closed my door locking it, then tossed my key on my kitchen counter. I walked to my bedroom, placing my coffee on my nightstand, removing my shoes, then flopped on my bed. A large sigh leaves my lips, I buried my head into my pillow before grabbing my phone. I went straight to my contacts and searched for Nico's name once it showed up I quickly sent him a text.

 **Me: Hey what's up?**

 **N: ...**

 **N: Hi**

 **N: nothing much**

 **N: um and you**

 **Me: I'm good thank you, what are you doing?**

 **( typing) N...**

 **N: uh watering my plants**

 **I smiled at that response, he's too** **cute.**

 **N: What about you**

 **Me: just talking to you. ^_~**

 **N:...(-/_/-)**

 **N: Okay**

 **Me: I gotta go take a shower then a nap I'll text you l8ter.**

 **N: Okay sweet dreams`_~**

I chuckled I wonder what that emoji meant. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes for a bit, then I sat up and stripped. I jumped into my shoer and started the water...Nico huh.

* * *

 **Nico**

My heart started beating hard as I stared at my phone, Will was going to go take a shower... a shower Will in the shower.. my head started to get filled with unwanted perverted thoughts. My heart started to beat rapidly as I kept rereading our conversation, I can't belive it, I have my crush's number...AND HE TEXTED ME FIRST. I grabbed my pillow and pushed my face into it, I screamed in the pillow. This seems risky but I like it and I don't want to ever stop. Then new thoughts clouded my mind. Unwanted thoughts, hurtful thoughts I brushed my fingers over my scarred thighs, I stopped. Thanks to Hazel I stopped, I don't want to go back... why me? I lay down and bit my bottom lip softly hard it started bleeding. Well it's better my lips then my thighs.

 **And I am stopping there, I know I posted so late and this chapter should of been longer but WHATEVAAAA tell me what you think of this chapter and if you get what I meant on Nico's part let me know. I know I made his part short but I didn't want to give away too much. But as usual bye my Iconic readers and please don't forget to review! review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter, I was going to do a previously but then I changed my mind.**

* * *

 **Nico**

 _" Promise me... that you wouldn't cry. If Dad doesn't love you I do.", warm tears falls as I try my best to calm down. Bicana wipes my tears away,_

 _"Please stop cuting...you have Hazel, Mom, and I forget dad." , red seeps out my wounds as I try place the knife down. Bianca takes the knife away from my reach._

 _" I love you so much Nico." She says hugging me, She starts cleaning my wounds._

 _..._

 _ **" You're a piece of shit, so useless." He said as he pushes me hard into the wall.**_

 _ **" An accident? You call that an accident?! You busted my car!"**_

 _ **" Go die, waste of time."**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _" She's dead because of you!"_**

 _I didn't stop crying, her lifeless placed in my lap, rubbing my fingers across her face, Hazel wraps her arms around me, her thin arms squeezing me lightly._

 _" Hazel it's my fault, it should of been me."_

 _ **" of course iit's your fault, you should just die."**_

 _ **...**_

More 

Cut more, I screamed as his strong hand placed over my mouth, the suffocating pillow smothers me. Warm water rolls down my cheeks, screams erupt from my mouth however they faded out in the pillow,

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart elevated as my throat felt raw, as I rub my throat. I looked around my room, I was safe, in the room Hazel gave me. My eyes felt puffy, they probably looked red, my nose was runny. Hazel rushes in with Victor in her arm, his head placed on her collar bone, she looks really tired and worried.

" Nico are you okay!" She asked walking into the room, sitting on the edge of my bed,

" You screamed, did you have a nightmare?" She inquires, she places Victor on my bed, he crawls towards me ( He's one) Hazel gets up and hugs me, her warm arms. She smells like chocolate and strawberries, it reminds me of Bianca however, Bianca smelled like Jasmine tea and strawberries. I nod my head slowly, I wanted to cuddled, to feel like I deserved to exist. Hazel squeezes me gently,

" Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her head placed on my, I can feel Victor curl up into my lap, he looks up at me with his large almond shaped eyes, then he give me a warm smile. He was so precious, I want my own child, I love Victor tons, I want him to always smile at me with the twinkle in his eyes.

" I don't, it's the same nightmares... I want to die." I whimper,

" No! I don't want you to die." Hazel hisses before pulling me closer,

" Cry if you need to Nico we are here for you." as soon as Hazel says that, I felt Victor's small fingers enfold my index finger. A small smile tugs at my lips. I shook my head, however my tears spills before I could speak. I cried,

" I'm a horrible person Hazel."

" No you are not!" She says a little loudly.

* * *

 **Hazel**

Dad broke Nico, he broke Nico physically, emotionally and mentally. It's a deep trauma, I really hope Nico let's me in more, I know he trust me however, he is quick to disengage himself. I don't like that, Dad is the worst, and Nico is suffering because of him.

* * *

 **Nico**

I woke up from my last night nightmares, I didn't recall falling asleep, Hazel and Victor are long gone. I glance over to the alarm clock to see what time it was, eight am, I inhaled a deep breath before getting out of bed. I left my room, I slipped into the shower and rushed to remove my clothes. I step into the shower, cold water hits me, before the warm water comes in, the feeling of warm water touching my skin cause me to shiver. But my body relaxed quickly, to take my mind away from my nightmare, I started to think about Will. My cheeks heated up, I became hard, my hand slowly traveled to my member, I became shy, I never touched myself before. I started to think of Will even more, just from watching him, his muscles, his smile, his clear blue eyes, the tightness of his shirt, his tight pants that he sometimes wears. A small moan left my lips as I felt my thumb rub against my slit, shuddering, my body pressed against the wall.

" Will" I squeaked as I tug a little bit harder,

" Ah" quickening my pace, I reach the base and to the top, it felt do amazing I didn't want to stop. I rubbed the head, squeezing it lightly,

" W-Will" I cried out before cumming. Gasping I felt embarrassed, I grabbed the bottle of soap, started washing up and brushing my teeth,. After my shower... and my 'episode' in the shower, I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I put on lotion , deodorant, clothes and shoes. My outfit today is, black skinny jeans that are distressed, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. I wore a sliver feather necklace that I always wear ...Bianca gave it to me, I either keep it under my shirts, or in my jeans either way I never lose it. I slipped on a pair of black socks and black vans before rushing about the bathroom. I walked back into my room, grabbing my black shades and phone. I walked over to the kitchen, I found Frank feeding Victor blueberry oatmeal, but Hazel was no where to be found, Frank noticed me and grinned,

" Good morning Nico want breakfast?" He asked as Victor snatched the spoon out of Frank's hand, I chuckled at how cute Victor acted and how shocked Frank was. I shook my head no,

" It's cool, I'm gonna to the Cafe." I answered, as I walk over to lightly rub Victor's cheek. Frank digs into his pocket,

" Need some money?" He asked as he pulls his wallet out, I bit my bottom lip, I have at least ten dollars left on me, but I left it at Dad's house, so currently I'm broke.

" Yes please." I squeaked Frank chuckled and handed me a twenty,

" If you need more just let me know." He smiles, I nod my head hiding my embarrassment. I bit my bottom lip, I walked out of the kitchen but not before asking Frank where Hazel is,

" She went to work." He responds shortly as he looks at me, Victor looks at me too, with large brown almond shaped eyes, and food all over his mouth. I thought that was the cutest thing ever,

" Oh okay." I say before disappearing to the front door.

At the café

I stepped into the café in hopes of seeing Will, I chewed on my bottom lip, sadly he wasn't there, a small pout left my lips,

" What's the matter?" Will's voice echoed around me, my cheeks heated I turned to my left to become face to face with Will. He smells like peaches and milk, it was intoxicating, his lips looked sugary pink and his bottom lip was plump. He was so close to me, he saw how shocked I looked and smirked,

" We're you looking for me?" He asked tilting his head, I shyly looked away from him,

" I-I just got here." stammering as I was looking at the ground now, the floor was looking rather attractive at the moment. I heard him giggle before he ruffled my hair playfully,

" That's a shame, I really thought you were looking for me." He says, I saw something silver in his mouth, must be my imagination. If my cheeks were red, they were redder now. Just seeing his face reminds me my little 'episode' in the bathroom earlier.

" Get the usual for you babe?" He smiled was so beautiful, my heart fluttered and my stomach dropped when he called me babe.

" I-I-I-I... p-please y-y-yes" I became a stammering mess in front of him. I became so nervous, He smiled I saw him subconsciously licking his bottom lip. He's is so damn attractive,

" To stay or to go?" He asked,

" To stay." I squeaked, a grin quickly formed on his face,

" Do you think you can a stay at while?" He ask as he takes me to a table, the table where I usually go to. I sat down where I would always sit away from the window,

" It sucks that I can't see your eyes, they are so pretty." He smirks as my cheeks heated up, he's definitely flirting with me. I bit my bottom lip, I do it alot especially when I become nervous.

" T-thank you." My voice sounds really soft and quiet,

" No problem.", Will took my order and I payed for my coffee, then my stomach growled before he left, He laughed a little bit,

" Nico I'll get you something to it, it's on the house. Does a japanses styled strawberry crepe sounds good?" He asked, I nod my head, Will gives me one warm smile before he went to place my order. My eyes followed him, I watched as he places my order and goes to the coffee machine, once my coffee was ready he walks towards me and places it in front of me on the table.

" Just waiting on your crepe." He tells me as he goes back to work, a girl shows up, I recognized her, I can't recall where. She has long chocolate- brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes, nice clear skin, she looks Native American. Her lips were red and it looks the only make that was on her were mascara. She was wearing high waist light blue jeans that were rolled up at her ankles, red cut off converse, plaid crop top, her hair was straight, she had a bundle of bracelets. Wait a minute It's Piper! Jason's girlfriend, her shades were on the top of her head, she looks drop dead gorgeous, and she wasn't trying. I watched her talk to Will, they both were laughing and smiling, I envied the calm air( the air wasn't tense or awkward) that was around them. They looked like they were meant for each over, even if she's in a relationship...something I will never have. To take my jealously else where I sipped on my ice coffee, the vibration of my phone was a great distraction. I got a lot of messages, three from Jason, thirteen from Hazel, two from Frank, one from Thalia, and five from unknown.

 ** _Jason: Hey Nico,_** ** _morning_**

 ** _Jason: how are you? Hey are you stopping by anytime soon, we are out of wine and I need you to buy some. Don't worry I will give you the money_**

 ** _Jason: jk I just wanted an excuse to get you to come over. Thalia says hi by the way_**

 ** _Hazel: Nico are you okay?_**

 ** _Hazel: Did you eat? Frank told me you went to the Cafe again_**

 ** _Hazel: Don't worry to much about money._**

 ** _Hazel: If you still want a job, just let us know okay_**

 ** _Hazel: Nico promise me you won't hurt yourself again_**

 ** _Hazel: We love you so much, I don't want you to ever feel lonely_**

 ** _Hazel: if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you got us, no even if you don't need a shoulder to cry on, still rely on us_**

 ** _Hazel I love you so much,_**

 ** _Hazel: Forget about that piece of shit of a dad, he's a waste of time and you should careless about him._** ** _He is non existent, sorry for my foul language_**

 ** _Hazel: NICO ARE YOU OKAY PLEASE ANSWER_**

 ** _Hazel: NICO OH MY GODS PLEASE BE ALRIGHT_**

 ** _Hazel: oh I forgot what would you like for dinner? I asked Frank and he said he's fine with what you want_**

 ** _Hazel: I was in the mood of some beef and vegetables how about you?_**

 ** _Frank: Hey Nico I called Hazel, what do you want to eat for dinner_**

 ** _Frank: I won't be back in a few hours Victor has a check up, I left the back door open.I feel like I did something unsafe, if you get back early lock it for me M'Kay_**

 ** _Thalia: Hey Neeks, just texting to check on ya. When are you coming over? If you do we are going to be making some vegetable right macaroni and steak bits. If you're interested stop by_**

 ** _Unknown: Hello Nico You remember me? Of course you don't, let me refresh your memory since it's so short term. I fucked you when you were younger, you called it 'rape', I call it having a good time_** ** _. You're probably in your hundreds now, must be a grown boy. I hope you haven't forgotten me, come by I want a chat with you_**

 ** _Unknown: How are those beautiful cuts on your legs? Are you still making those arts for me?_**

 ** _Unknown: Don't worry baby I'm going to love you, no one has anyway. Don't think you an get away from me, I know where you are always. You will always be with me_**

 ** _Unknown: I love you so much_**

 ** _Unkown: I want to touch you. Don't stop those beautiful arts on your thighs for me, you are a precious product_**

I stared in horror, why? How? Why is he doing this to me? I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I ended up dropping my phone, my glass of coffee that was in my other hand, fell on the ground as I cried. I felt so weak, so little so useless, and very insecure. I didn't notice Will besides me,

" Hey are you okay? Of course not why am I asking such a dumb question." He speaks to himself, then I felt his thumb swipe over one of my cheek. I wanted to stop crying but I didn't. Will didn't leave me though, I wanted to be cuddled, my hand smacked his away by accident. I looked at him with teary eyes,

" I-I-I-I'm sorry" I hiccuped, I started to hyperventilate, Will hushed me before pulling me into his arms,

" Don't mention it, if you don't want to talk about it...you don't have too. I just need you to relax. I'm right here." His words stuck in my head, the sweetness of his voice soothed me. The smell of peaches and milk consumes me, I love the smell so much... I love his smell. I became drowsy and closed my eyes, my body was still shuddering however, the scent of Will, his strong arms, his warm body made me feel at easy.

" Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I must be a burden to you, I'm really sorry I'm-"

" Nico stop, you are not a burden. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to help." His hand was now placed on my back rubbing it slowly.

" B-but it's my fault, everything is" small whimpers escapes my lips, I felt Will's warm wet lips on my forehead, I gasped in shock did he just? I quickly removed myself from him as I stare at him with wide eyes, Will caught on and laughed in embarrassment

" Ah sorry I just.. well you see I don't know I felt like it was the right one that to do that." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

" It's okay, I have to go." I respond, Will pouted,

" Wait what about your crepe, can you wait for it? I'll give you a refill on your coffe, I'll pay so don't worry."

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" I asked, Will stared at me before smiling,

" Visit me some time by my place, I need a cuddle buddy and it has to be you." He grins, I blushed, the thought of cuddling with Will made my heart skip a beat, and my stomach do somersaults. But I was not going to refused the offer at all,

" Okay."

" Great see you then, and Nico if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to rely on me. I don't want you suffering alone." He takes my hand in his, his hand was warm I started at it. Then at him noticing the cute freckles on his face. He really is attractivr, I bit my bottom lip

" Okay.", Will grins as he leaves to grab a refill on my coffee and my crepe. Will comes back with my ice coffee and crepe. The crepe was wrapped in a fancy box. I reach over to grab it but Will pulls away leaning closer to me, the peaches and milk scent surrounds me, it was stronger now, I can feel his breath tickle my ear,

" Get home safe." He says nipping the shell of my ear. I squeaked as he chuckles handing me my box and coffee. He really was flirting with me.

 **Well it stops here, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO READ IT, REVIEW IT AND WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE!**

 **Enjoy, you Solangelo sluts...jkjkjk**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _The barista is hot.._

 _" Hey its you." I heard his voice, I was face to face with the hot barista,_

 _" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled,_

 _" Thank you."_

 _" No problem would you like the regular?"_

 _" Regular?" I asked,_

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

 _" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again, I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,_

 _" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked, if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint._

 _" W-what?" I stammered_

 _" I still would like your name, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Will" He grinned,_

 _" My name is Nico."_

 _" Say is getting your number still on the table?" He asked,"_

 _"I want to know why you want my number."_

 _" Mmm I don't know, maybe I just want to get to know you. Or maybe it's because you're cute." He smirked,_

 _" So who's this crush of yours?"_

 _" I- I wouldn't call it a crush, I just think that person is hot. I...you know that I like guys, so um there's this guy, um his name is Will and he's really hot."_

 _" So he works at the café, that explains why you always go."_

 _" Nico as badly as I want to meddle, I won't I just hope this guy makes you happy."_

 _" Promise me... that you wouldn't cry. If Dad doesn't love you I do.", warm tears falls as I try my best to calm down. Bicana wipes my tears away,_

 _" Please stop cuting...you have Hazel, Mom, and I forget dad." , red liquid seeps out my wounds as I try place the knife down. Bianca takes the knife away from my reach._

 _" I love you so much Nico." She says hugging me, She starts cleaning my wounds._

 _" Nico are you okay!"_

 _" You screamed, did you have a nightmare?"_

 _" I don't, it's the same nightmares... I want to die." I whimper,_

 _" No! I don't want you to die."_

 _" I'm a horrible person Hazel."_

 _Dad broke Nico, physically, emotionally and mentally._

 _"What's the matter?" Will's voice echoed around me, my cheeks heated I turned to my left to become face to face with Will._

 _" Were you looking for me?" He asked tilting his head_

 _" That's a shame, I really thought you were looking for me."_

 _" It sucks that I can't see your eyes, they are so pretty." He smirks as my cheeks heated up_

 _Unknown: Hello Nico You remember me? Of course you don't, let me refresh your memory since it's so short term. I fucked you when you were younger, you called it 'rape', I call it having a good time. You're probably in your hundreds now, must be a grown boy. I hope you haven't forgotten me, come by I want a chat with you_

 _Unknown: How are those beautiful cuts on your legs? Are you still making those arts for me?Don't worry baby I'm going to love you, no one has anyway_

 _" Hey are you okay? Of course not why am I asking such a dumb question." He speaks to himself, then I felt his thumb swipe over one of my cheek_

 _"_ _I-I-I-I'm sorry" I hiccuped, I started to hyperventilate,_

 _" Don't mention it, if you don't want to talk about it...you don't have too. I just need you to relax. I'm right here."_

 _" Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I must be a burden to you, I'm really sorry I'm-"_

 _" Nico stop, you are not a burden. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to help."_

 _Now_

 **Nico**

I couldn't explain what my situation is right now, let me just set an image in your mind. I am sitting on Will's lap, his arms are wrapped around me. We are sitting on his couch, we were both watching the Good Doctor, Will recommend it. His head was placed on my shoulder, he smells like peaches and milk again, my back was pressed against his chest as he leans on me. How did this happen?

An hour ago

I was curled up in the blankets as I lay down on the couch. I was watching the movie IT (2017), enjoying the peace and quiet I gained. I am at Jason's and Thalia's apartment, lazily relaxing and minding my own business. Jason pokes his head from the kitchen,

" Hey Neeks wanna do me a huge favor?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes, I sighed before sitting up. Jason smiles as he enters the room,

" Can you ask our neighbor Will for some sugar?" He asked, I thought that was strange

 _"Will? How does he know Will" ,_ Jason noticed my frown and gave me a warm reassuring smile,

" There's a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes right across from us his name is Will. His door is right across from our door, I helped him out with opening his door and he said and I quote ' if you ever need anything just stop by'. So I need some sugar and go ask him for some." He says before shooing me off, I unraveled myself from the blankets, slipping on my black Nike slides( sandals, slides idk), an getting up from the couch. I paused the movie,

" Just sugar, what are you even making that you need sugar for?" I asked, Jason grinned

" I'm making red velvet ice cream cake from scratch." He says sounding rather proud of himself,

" Thalia is helping you right?" I asked while rolling my eyes, Thalia poke her head in,

" Yep!" She said smirking Jason sighed,

" Do you two really not trust me with making food?" He asked while dramatically sighing, rolling my eyes once again I respond

" No Jason you can cook, just not bake." I smiled trying my best not to laugh as Jason frowns. Thalia pats his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen,

" Just get the sugar you bum." He says before leaving too.

" You're the bum." I respond before stepping outside, taking a deep breath I walked towards his door. Each step I took, my heart beats harder than the first heart beat. I stood in front of his door, I just need sugar it can't be that hard... I brought my hand slowly on the door and knocked quietly. He won't hear me, then maybe I won't have to encounter my crush. I was wrong...very wrong, The door opens rather quickly as Will's face appears. Today he is wearing light grey sweats, cut off orange socks, a sleeveless orange top that just _had_ to show off how muscular he is. His body leans agains't the door frame, He gives me a warm smile.

" Hey Nico I was just about to text you, I got finally off from work." He says,

 _" Don't stare a his muscles, don't stare"_ I repeated to myself,

" Ah yeah uh huh." I answered totally out of it, Will laughed

" So why are you here?" He asked, I looked into his eyes before my eyes started traveling towards his pants, he had a bugle, it wasn't too big but that only means one thing. He wasn't hard, but he's.. really big,

 _"oh fuck why am I thinking about his dick size?",_ my eyes found his again _,_

" My cousin Jason, wanted some sugar. He said that you owed him I-I came for sugar." I answered, the more I stand here the longer I look stupid. My cheeks are probably red as hell, my ears are burning, and I am so embarrassed and shy. Will's eyes widen in shock,

" You're related to Jason? my neighbor Jason? Does that mean I will see you more often?" He asked leaning closer to me, I had no words, I couldn't look at him or his body. I bit my bottom lip, like I said before I do that when I'm nervous. I nod my head,

" Y-you won't be seeing me much though, I don't live with him." I whispered, Will pouted he fucking pouted, how the hell can he look cute, hot, adorable, and sexy all at the same time?

" Well since you need sugar let me not hold you up." He says as he motions me to come in,

Present time, and this is how we ended up like this,

" Will I'm sorry but I need to give Jason the sugar." I say as much as I didn't want to leave Will I had a job to do...bringing Jason the sugar. Will groaned in response

" Can't you stay a bit longer?" He asked

" I...no I can't" I answered Will ignored me and snuggled closer into me, I gasped when I felt his hair tickling my neck as he buries his face in the back of my neck. The scent of peaches and milk became stronger, maybe this is his human scent...humans have strange scents. For example, Frank smells like pine and pineapples weird but a reassuring scent, Victor smells like green apple and a faint hint of vanilla. Even though Victor is mixed vampire and human he does have his own scent, Humans and vampires all smell different, but that's another story to tell.

" W-Will." I stammered, as he was cuddling me then his phone rang, it started to vibrate on the coffee table as it rang. I glanced over to see a name, it said 'my husband Leo', whatever that meant. Now this made me curious,

 _" Who's Leo?"_ A surge of jealously flows through me. I wiggled out of Will's arms aggressively, once I was free I instantly got up. It was a stupid idea to think I could be with Will _**maybe I should stop liking him.**_ Will frowned,

" Can we cuddle another time?" He asked, I rolled my eyes

" I said I won't be around-"

" I didn't ask that, I asked can we cuddle another time.. I want to be with you more." He says his cheeks are a light shade of pink, bitting my bottom lip I avoided eye contact. I tried ignoring him, turning around to grab the sugar that was next to the door. Before I could Will got a hold of my wrist, this scared me sending flashbacks to dark times, whipping quickly I accidently slapped his hand hard...to leave a sting and maybe a bruise. Realizing what I did I immediately apologized,

" I'm sorry you scared me." I whispered Will wasn't looking at me anymore, his attention was fully on his hand...the one I slapped. I noticed some blood, panic runs through my veins as I tried to help him, Will grabbed my hand quickly not allowing me to touch his injured hand.

" It's okay it was an accident okay." He feigns a smile, I felt terrible, I caused him to bleed. Looking down at my feet I wanted to leave but I couldn't now after harming him. Will got up to go clean his cut I think, I took the opportunity to leave. I can't face him now

* * *

 **Will**

Something must of happen to Nico, he seemed scared when I grabbed his wrist. He looks really sad, he always did but today...it was as if something triggered him. I got up to wash my bleeding hand and put some ointment and maybe a Band-Aid. Once I was done I stepped back into my living room to see that Nico was gone. A small sigh left my lips as I walk over to the couch and sat down. I grabbed my phone and checked Leo left me a message,

 _ **Leo: Hey Will how is you 'date'? Did you two kiss yet? Or did you guys did the deed yet?**_

 _ **Leo: you two together?**_

I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior, I quickly texted back leaving out the part when Nico smacked my hand to our hard. I lay back into the couch after putting my phone down onto the coffee table. I really want to be a supportive person to Nico. ...if only he let's me in...

* * *

 **Nico**

I avoided Will for two weeks, I couldn't face him...I hurt him... I'm horrible. I've been crying a lot , so my eyes are puffy and red. I was in the house that I am living with Hazel, and Frank. I curled up in my bed as I stared at the ceiling, I tried thinking up ways to apologize to him. All I'm good at is saying sorry, I thought back to when Will grabbed my wrist. It reminded me of **Dan,** I don't want to talk about him...he's one of the reasons why I cut. Hazel knocks on my door,

" Nico You up?" She asked, I rolled over in my bed I didn't want to talk to her. I don't want to seem rude, I just wanted to be left alone. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, she opened the door and walks into my room. I felt the bed dip, she strokes my hair causing me to turn her direction.

" Nico are you okay? You haven't left your room much." She whispers while situating herself on my bed. I took a deep breath before answering,

" I'm..fine just really tired that's all. I've left my room sometimes to visit Jason and Thalia." I say playing with my fingers, it was dark so I wouldn't know if Hazel is rolling her eyes or not. A loud huff fills the air,

" You know what I mean Nico, you're an out doors bat..I don't see you stepping out the house Nico. I never met a vampire who likes walking out in the sun but...I know you, you are an outside type of vamp." Hazel says, I rolled my eyes glad she couldn't see me.

" Seriously Nico what's going on?" She asked, a small puff of air slips out my mouth as I found myself placing my head on her lap. Hazel strokes my cheek slowly as she waits for an answer...

" Don't you ever feel terrible for hurting...someone?" I ask indirectly. Hazel's hand pauses before she continues,

" Nico...did you hurt someone you like?", ignoring her question I countered her with another one.

" Don't you ever feel as if... When you hurt them you can never go back? I am scared of myself Hazel..because I don't know what else I could of done horribly." I say, Hazel sighs

" Nico..is the person you hurt someone you like?" She asked I nod my head on her takes in a deep breath and breathes out,

" Nico if the person forgives you and your mistake, you shouldn't be entitled to what you have done" She answers, this made me smile a little bit. Hazel continued stroking my cheeks as I finally was able to get some sleep.

...

" -ico, Nico, Nico wake up."

I open my eyes to see Frank and Hazel standing by the side of my bed, slowing sitting up, I rubbed my eyes.

" Wha what's the matter?" I am confused as to why they were both here, doesn't Hazel have work? They both look at each other before Hazel speaks up,

" You been out cold sleeping for five days...I just have to let you know there is going to be a tough time for us." She says Frank wraps his arm around her for comfort. Tilting my head to the side I gave her a confused look,

" What is it?"

" It's that time for us Nico, you and me... vampire month." She says looking directly at me before looking out the window, if I could say my blood drained...my blood drained.

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _Vampire month is when vampires from all around the world go hunting for blood, they become needy and desperate for blood, it only happens in October. Like a alpha during heat, this is usually the time they either claim someone or forcefully( Usually drain the human) take blood from humans. Either way this is a bad month for Nico because he obviously wants to claim Will, but now having other vampires_** ** _running around claiming and stealing blood, it's a nuisance for him. It's a problem for Hazel, because Frank is a half vampire so other vamps will try to get him too._**

* * *

 **Will**

The door jingles as I look up to see if Nico will be entering the café. It was just another customer, sighing I took her order, she paid and left. I really miss Nico, I lean against the counter completely bored, a few girls giggled and winked at me but I don't care, I want my shift to be over. Tomorrow I'm off and I plan on spending my time texting Nico all day. The door jingles again, this time Nico walks in, a huge smile is plastered on my face. But Nico didn't notice me, instead he noticed a customer I saw earlier on my way to work, he gave me the creeps. Nico instantly left once he spotted that guy, I would too that guy looked sketchy.

30 minutes earlier,

I was walking down the street, some guy bumps into me roughly,

 **" Oh my bad."** He says his smile looks sinister, I rub my shoulder a bit,

" It's okay it was an accident." I say casually trying my best not to seem bothered by it...even though he bumped into me pretty hard. He grinned his eyes looking wild,

 **" Yeah an accident."** He replies not sounding so sorry, my eyes narrowed as I looked at me. Something about this guy is down right creepy, I really want to leave. I nod my head slightly while walking away from him, I don't know what compelled me to turn around but I saw him watching me.

* * *

 **Nico**

I walked into the café after not showing up for two weeks, and I saw him... **Dan**

 **Hey everyone I hope you like the Chapter...till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope you like the story so far, so I should answer some questions you probably don't have...lol.**

 **1\. Who the hell is Dan?**

 **Dan is Nico's abusive ex 'boyfriend', I say 'boyfriend** ' **because Dan was horrible and Nico wasn't really with him like that. It was more like if Nico tried something he will hurt Nico.**

 **2\. Where is Percy?**

 **Percy is actually in this chapter, yayyy I know.**

 **3\. Is Percy a vampire?**

 **Yes, yes he is.**

 **4\. Are Annabeth and Percy together in your story?**

 **Hell yeah!**

 **5\. Will we be seeing some Jasper action?**

 **The fuck is Jasper? Jkjkjk damn right you will not..Okay okay, I will add it.**

 **6\. Are there other vampires?**

 **Yeah duhhhhh.**

 **7\. Will Nico and Will get together?**

 **Sadly no...HELL yeah they will be together.**

 **8\. Will there be drama?**

 **Welp, nope I mean Idk I don't really like drama. I mean if it does involve me I hate it, but watching it is like...ooooo.**

 **9\. Will Nico and Will have sex?**

 **That's a dumb question this is fucking rated M my guy.**

 **10\. Will Nico claim Will?**

 **I don't know will he?**

 **11\. Does Leo like Will?**

 **No but in my story Leo is bi. But he's dating Reyna.**

 **12\. Does Will like Nico?**

 **No he just wants to fuck him, I can't tell you... you will have to find out.**

 **13\. Will Nico's Dad come and get Nico?**

 **Nope.**

 **14\. Are Will's parents in this story?**

 **Nope**

 **15\. How old is Nico?**

 **Good question, he's like 117 years old, he's young.**

 **16\. How old is Jason and Thalia?**

 **Thalia is 121 and Jason is 119.**

 **17\. Is Octavian in your story?**

 **The fuck is that? Jk yeah he is...*spoiler alert*: Octavian is 'Dan'**

 **18\. Will there be murder?**

 **No...(yes)**

 **19\. Can you run down the list of who are the vampires again?**

 **Maybe you should of paid attention,**

 **Nico**

 **Jason**

 **Thalia**

 **Hazel**

 **Percy**

 **Frank ( half vampire)**

 **'Dan'**

 **Nico's Dad**

 **Jewel( a new vamp)**

 **Daz ( new vamp)**

 **Kaden( new vamp)**

 **Benji( new vamp)**

 **That's all folks**

 **20\. Can you run down the list of who are humans?**

 **Will**

 **Reyna**

 **Leo**

 **Annabeth**

 **Piper**

 **Grover**

 **21\. Will there be new characters if so what are they?**

 **Jewel, Daz, Kaden, Benji, they are new vampires who will show up during Vampire Month**

 **22\. What is Vampire Month?**

 **No more questions, vampire month was reviewed in chapter 5 bitch. Okay I'm being rude sorry. Vampire Month: when vampires from all around the world go hunting for blood, they become needy and desperate for blood, it only happens in October. Like a alpha during heat, this is usually the time they either claim someone or forcefully( Usually drain the human) take blood from humans.**

 **23\. Will there be other gay characters? p.s I love you**

 **Ewwww missed me with that gay shit, jk and yes I'm giving Thalia a girlfriend cuz why not.**

 **24\. Will this story be long?**

 **I haven't really decide but I was thinking of doing a story continuing with this one. Maybe yes maybe no.**

 **25\. If you are continuing with a second season will there be new problems?**

 **Yes, if I do make a squeal to this story, I will probably add new vampires and new situations.**

 **26\. In the squeal will Nico and Will be dating?**

 **Nooo they would be eating each other asses, duhhhhh they will be... I hope**

 **27\. Will there be a lot of sex between Nico and Will?**

 **No sorry, because of Nico's past 'issues' I think not, but I will try...**

 **28\. How many chapters are you aiming for?**

 **Probably ten but that number will change...depends on you guys. :)**

 **That's all no more questions, enjoy the review of chapter 5, and the start of chapter 6.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _The barista is hot.._

 _" Hey its you." I heard his voice, I was face to face with the hot barista,_

 _" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled,_

 _" Thank you."_

 _" No problem would you like the regular?"_

 _" Regular?" I asked,_

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

 _" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again, I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,_

 _" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked, if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint._

 _" W-what?" I stammered_

 _" I still would like your name, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Will" He grinned,_

 _" My name is Nico."_

 _" Say is getting your number still on the table?" He asked,"_

 _"I want to know why you want my number."_

 _" Mmm I don't know, maybe I just want to get to know you. Or maybe it's because you're cute." He smirked,_

 _" So who's this crush of yours?"_

 _" I- I wouldn't call it a crush, I just think that person is hot. I...you know that I like guys, so um there's this guy, um his name is Will and he's really hot."_

 _" So he works at the café, that explains why you always go."_

 _" Nico as badly as I want to meddle, I won't I just hope this guy makes you happy."_

 _" Promise me... that you wouldn't cry. If Dad doesn't love you I do.", warm tears falls as I try my best to calm down. Bicana wipes my tears away,_

 _" Please stop cutting...you have Hazel, Mom, and I forget dad." , red liquid seeps out my wounds as I try place the knife down. Bianca takes the knife away from my reach._

 _" I love you so much Nico." She says hugging me, She starts cleaning my wounds._

 _" Nico are you okay!"_

 _" You screamed, did you have a nightmare?"_

 _" I don't, it's the same nightmares... I want to die." I whimper,_

 _" No! I don't want you to die."_

 _" I'm a horrible person Hazel."_

 _Dad broke Nico, physically, emotionally and mentally._

 _"What's the matter?" Will's voice echoed around me, my cheeks heated I turned to my left to become face to face with Will._

 _" Were you looking for me?" He asked tilting his head_

 _" That's a shame, I really thought you were looking for me."_

 _" It sucks that I can't see your eyes, they are so pretty." He smirks as my cheeks heated up_

 _Unknown: Hello Nico You remember me? Of course you don't, let me refresh your memory since it's so short term. I fucked you when you were younger, you called it 'rape', I call it having a good time. You're probably in your hundreds now, must be a grown boy. I hope you haven't forgotten me, come by I want a chat with you_

 _Unknown: How are those beautiful cuts on your legs? Are you still making those arts for me?Don't worry baby I'm going to love you, no one has anyway_

 _" Hey are you okay? Of course not why am I asking such a dumb question." He speaks to himself, then I felt his thumb swipe over one of my cheek_

 _"I-I-I-I'm sorry" I hiccuped, I started to hyperventilate,_

 _" Don't mention it, if you don't want to talk about it...you don't have too. I just need you to relax. I'm right here."_

 _" Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I must be a burden to you, I'm really sorry I'm-"_

 _" Nico stop, you_ _are_ not a burden. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to help."

I couldn't explain what my situation is right now, let me just set an image in your mind. I am sitting on Will's lap, his arms are wrapped around me.

" Hey Neeks wanna do me a huge favor?"

" Can you ask our neighbor Will for some sugar?" 

"Just get the sugar you bum."

"You're the bum."

 _The door opens rather quickly as Will's face appears. Today he is wearing light grey sweats, cut off orange socks, a sleeveless orange top that just had to show off how muscular he is_

 _" Hey Nico I was just about to text you, I got finally off from work."_

 _"So why are you here?"_

 _"You're related to Jason? my neighbor Jason? Does that mean I will see you more often?"_

 _as he was cuddling me then his phone rang, it started to vibrate on the coffee table as it rang. I glanced over to see a name, it said 'my husband Leo', whatever that meant. Now this made me curious,_

 _" Who's Leo?" A surge of jealously flows through me_

 _" Will I'm sorry but I need to give Jason the sugar."_

 _" Can't you stay a bit longer?"_

 _"I didn't ask that, I asked can we cuddle another time.. I want to be with you more."_

 _Before I could Will got a hold of my wrist, this scared me sending flashbacks to dark times, whipping quickly I accidently slapped his hand hard...to leave a sting and maybe a bruise_

 _"It's okay it was an accident okay"_

 _Something must of happen to Nico. I really want to be a supportive person to Nico. ...if only he let's me in..._

 _I avoided Will for two weeks, I couldn't face him...I hurt him... I'm horrible_

 _" Nico are you okay?_

 _"You haven't left your room much." She whispers "_

 _Don't you ever feel terrible for hurting...someone?"_

 _"Nico...did you hurt someone you like?"_

 _" Nico if the person forgives you and your mistake, you shouldn't be entitled to what you have done"_

 _" You been out cold sleeping for five days...I just have to let you know there is going to be a tough time for us."_

 _" It's that time for us Nico, you and me... vampire month."_

 _I was walking down the street, some guy bumps into me roughly,_

 _" Oh my bad." He says his smile looks sinister, I rub my shoulder a bit,_

 _" It's okay it was an accident." I say casually trying my best not to seem bothered by it...even though he bumped into me pretty hard. He grinned his eyes looking wild,_

 _" Yeah an accident." He replies not sounding so sorry,_

 _Now_

* * *

 **Percy**

I eagerly rushed into the café to see if my Annabeth is on break yet. I spotted Will writing something on a piece of paper, I walked towards him,

" Hey Will." I say cheerfully, Will looks up and grins

" What's up Vamp?" He smirks, I smiled

" Great actually, how about you human?" I winked, Will smiles warmly

" Doing well hot-shot, I know you came for Annabeth, she's in the back." Will says before taking his phone out and started texting, I rolled my eyes

" Don't be like that Will, who are you texting?" , he looks up from his phone and smirks

" Just someone I hold _dear_ to me."

* * *

 **Leo**

I was cuddling with Reyna at her place, watching TV. Then a question came to mind,

" Reyna can I ask you something?", she doesn't respond instead she nods her head

" How can you help your friend get together with someone they like without forcing the relationship?" I ask, she shifts a bit but then speaks,

" Never force the heart, but when there is such a greater attraction...you can't deny." , I nod my head

This will be interesting.

 **Hey sorry for the short chapter, I promise I will try to make it longer. By the way, I will be using that quote from now on that I just made up.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

 _The barista is hot.._

 _" Hey its you." I heard his voice,_

 _I was face to face with the hot barista,_

 _" You have pretty eyes, I thought I could never see your eyes due to the fact that you wear sunglasses all the time." He smiled,_

 _" Thank you."_

 _" No problem would you like the regular?"_

 _" Regular?" I asked,_

 _his eyes were so pretty, His face was so hot._

 _" Yeah, I have noticed you like to drink black iced coffee with four scoops of sugar." He smiled again,_

 _I stared at him in shock, my cheeks were probably pink by now, He gave me a weird look and leaned in closer,_

 _" Maybe I can get your name, and maybe your number" He winked,_

 _if I didn't faint from that, then I don't know what would make me faint._

 _" W-what?" I stammered_

 _" I still would like your name, oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Will" He grinned,_

 _" My name is Nico."_

 _" Say is getting your number still on the table?" He asked,"_

 _"I want to know why you want my number."_

 _" Mmm I don't know, maybe I just want to get to know you. Or maybe it's because you're cute." He smirked,_

 _" So who's this crush of yours?"_

 _" I- I wouldn't call it a crush, I just think that person is hot. I...you know that I like guys, so um there's this guy, um his name is Will and he's really hot."_

 _" So he works at the café, that explains why you always go."_

 _" Nico as badly as I want to meddle, I won't I just hope this guy makes you happy."_

 _" Promise me... that you wouldn't cry. If Dad doesn't love you I do.", warm tears falls as I try my best to calm down. Bicana wipes my tears away,_

 _" Please stop cutting...you have Hazel, Mom, and I forget dad." , red liquid seeps out my wounds as I try place the knife down. Bianca takes the knife away from my reach._

 _" I love you so much Nico." She says hugging me, She starts cleaning my wounds._

 _" Nico are you okay!"_

 _" You screamed, did you have a nightmare?"_

 _" I don't, it's the same nightmares... I want to die." I whimper,_

 _" No! I don't want you to die."_

 _" I'm a horrible person Hazel."_

 _Dad broke Nico, physically, emotionally and mentally._

 _"What's the matter?" Will's voice echoed around me, my cheeks heated I turned to my left to become face to face with Will._

 _" Were you looking for me?" He asked tilting his head_

 _" That's a shame, I really thought you were looking for me."_

 _" It sucks that I can't see your eyes, they are so pretty." He smirks as my cheeks heated up_

 _Unknown: Hello Nico You remember me? Of course you don't, let me refresh your memory since it's so short term. I fucked you when you were younger, you called it 'rape', I call it having a good time. You're probably in your hundreds now, must be a grown boy. I hope you haven't forgotten me, come by I want a chat with you_

 _Unknown: How are those beautiful cuts on your legs? Are you still making those arts for me?Don't worry baby I'm going to love you, no one has anyway_

 _" Hey are you okay? Of course not why am I asking such a dumb question." He speaks to himself, then I felt his thumb swipe over one of my cheek_

 _"I-I-I-I'm sorry" I hiccuped, I started to hyperventilate,_

 _" Don't mention it, if you don't want to talk about it...you don't have too. I just need you to relax. I'm right here."_

 _" Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I must be a burden to you, I'm really sorry I'm-"_

 _" Nico stop, you_ _are_ not a burden. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to help."

I couldn't explain what my situation is right now, let me just set an image in your mind. I am sitting on Will's lap, his arms are wrapped around me.

" Hey Neeks wanna do me a huge favor?"

" Can you ask our neighbor Will for some sugar?"

"Just get the sugar you bum."

"You're the bum."

 _The door opens rather quickly as Will's face appears. Today he is wearing light grey sweats, cut off orange socks, a sleeveless orange top that just had to show off how muscular he is_

 _" Hey Nico I was just about to text you, I got finally off from work."_

 _"So why are you here?"_

 _"You're related to Jason? my neighbor Jason? Does that mean I will see you more often?"_

 _as he was cuddling me then his phone rang, it started to vibrate on the coffee table as it rang. I glanced over to see a name, it said 'my husband Leo', whatever that meant. Now this made me curious,_

 _" Who's Leo?" A surge of jealously flows through me_

 _" Will I'm sorry but I need to give Jason the sugar."_

 _" Can't you stay a bit longer?"_

 _"I didn't ask that, I asked can we cuddle another time.. I want to be with you more."_

 _Before I could Will got a hold of my wrist, this scared me sending flashbacks to dark times, whipping quickly I accidently slapped his hand hard...to leave a sting and maybe a bruise_

 _"It's okay it was an accident okay"_

 _Something must of happen to Nico. I really want to be a supportive person to Nico. ...if only he let's me in..._

 _I avoided Will for two weeks, I couldn't face him...I hurt him... I'm horrible_

 _" Nico are you okay?_

 _"You haven't left your room much." She whispers "_

 _Don't you ever feel terrible for hurting...someone?"_

 _"Nico...did you hurt someone you like?"_

 _" Nico if the person forgives you and your mistake, you shouldn't be entitled to what you have done"_

 _" You been out cold sleeping for five days...I just have to let you know there is going to be a tough time for us."_

 _" It's that time for us Nico, you and me... vampire month."_

 _I was walking down the street, some guy bumps into me roughly,_

 _" Oh my bad." He says his smile looks sinister, I rub my shoulder a bit,_

 _" It's okay it was an accident." I say casually trying my best not to seem bothered by it...even though he bumped into me pretty hard. He grinned his eyes looking wild,_

 _" Yeah an accident." He replies not sounding so sorry,_

 _" Hey Will." I say cheerfully, Will looks up and grins_

 _" What's up Vamp?" He smirks,_

 _" Great actually, how about you human?"_

 _" Doing well hot-shot, I know you came for Annabeth, she's in the back."_

 _" Don't be like that Will, who are you texting?"_

 _" Just someone I hold dear to me."_

 _" Reyna can I ask you something?"_

 _" How can you help your friend get together with someone they like without forcing the relationship?"_

 _" Never force the heart, but when there is such a greater attraction...you can't deny."_

* * *

 **Daz**

" Fuck it's hot out here." Kaden grumbles as we kept walking, I rolled my eyes as I ignored his rather annoying out burst. Biting my bottom lip, I checked the map.

" Hey you sure this is the place?" Jewel asked, fixing her hair, her large curly light brown hair was now being put into a large bun. Still checking the map I glared at her,

" Are you a dumbass or something? We are clearly in the right place. I smell lots of humans." I respond harshly, as much as I love Jewel, she could be a real pain in the ass at times. Benji snorted, as he dropped his handkerchief, wipes it on the ground, then bends down to grab it before smelling it.

" Gross man." Kaden whispered, Benji smirked

" Daz is right, we are here. I can smell a whole lot of people. " He says, Jewel sighed

" While using that damn handkerchief? What are you a blood hound?" She asked, Benji glares at her before smirking

" At least I'm not the bimbo of the group." He says, Kaden burst out laughing, while as for me I couldn't help but to crack a small smile. Jewel glares at him,

" What did you say dog breath?!" her hands balled up into a fist as she lungs at him. Kaden quickly grabs her,

" Calm down sweetheart he was joking." Kaden says while looking at Benji

" Yeah joking hahaha." Benji responds deadpan, Jewel backs off before spinning to look at me.

" Daz! control your mans" She huffs before I could respond she was already marching ahead of us. I looked up at the clouds, it was dark grey, thunder boomed while lighting strike.

" What the hell? why is it still hot?" Kaden asked,

" It's called humidity stupid." I answered,

" Okay Look Daz, You're in a sour mood, but-"

" Guys look we made it! Do you see that cafe over there?!" Jewel yelled grabbing my arm harshly. I tugged away, and looked where she was pointing and yelling. We were in a town, and it was pretty nice and there was the cafe that Jewel was wailing about.

" Daz how about we stop there and see what they got?" Kaden asked, without responding I started walking towards the cafe.

* * *

 **Nico**

I was in the cafe with Jason, Hazel, and Thalia, I sipped on my usual iced coffee as I stole few glances at Will. I miss him, I felt really bad for hurting his hand, I want to be held in his strong I know what your gonna say, 'Seriously Nico?' It's not my fault that he is a sight for sore eyes.

" Nico stop ogling Will and pay attention." Jason said while snapping his fingers in front of my face to grab my attention. Thalia started snickering, I'm pretty sure my ears and face are a tomato's best friend.

" Okay So you know that vampires are coming our way, I had a plan but I don't know if it'll work." Jason said,

" Should we mask our scents?" Hazel asked as she took a bit of her strawberry cake. Jason nodded his head,

" That sounds like a good idea but that won't stop them from attacking people." Thalia inquires,

the door of the café opened, the bell on the door chimes as someone walked in. It was actually four people entering the café, three were guys and one was a girl. They all had shades on top of their heads, and eyebrows on fleek btw. I stared at them as Will took notice of them. Biting my bottom lip, I watched him again and them, something was off about them. I will go in description about each person, for starters They were all tall, the first guy that stepped in was about 6'1, he had pale skin, his hair was dark brown, parted to the side with loose curls, he has bright green eyes. He has a tattoo on his neck, it was an emblem, he was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white shirt, on the left side of the shirt said 'Lost don't find', and he wore tall black tim's. The next guy's skin complexion was olive, he was around the height of 5'11, he had black hair shaped into a bowl cut, it looked really good on him, he has brown eyes, he was wearing navy jeans and a long sleeve burgundy shirt, and tims as well. The girl as about 6'0, her hair was light brown shaped into a bun, and her eyes were strikingly blue, she was wearing black skinny overalls that were ripped on the legs, and a deep red short sleeve top that looked silky, her feet were supported by black heel boots, she too like the brown haired guy had a tattoo that looked like emblem on her inner forearm when she waved at Will I saw it, I don't think she was waving, more like swinging her arm frantically. The last guy that was with them looked the most normal and not out of place, he was about 6'0. He had bright red hair that was super curly, he had a splash of freckles on his face, and his eyes were a beautiful amber color. He was wearing light blue ripped jeans supported by a black belt, white checkered vans, and a thin black shirt that was tucked in his jeans, and to top it off he wore a Navy leather jacket. He looked really good...like really good, Not as good as Will though. I forgot to mention, they all smelled good. Will greeted them with a warm smile, it was going well so I took my eyes open them...big mistake.

" What the _fuck_ do you guys think you're doing?!" A guy yelled, we looked their direction to see a guy with black hair and green eyes grab the brown haired guy by his shirt.

" Hey Percy calm down." Will said trying to calm the guy whose name was Percy.

" No Will I will not calm down, she tried to bite you!" That was all I need was to snapped, I growled as I glared at the bun haired girl, How dare she touch what's mine... Okay he's not mine, but in my world he is.

" Hey man let her go, she didn' mean it, we were really hungry." The guy with black hair said,

" Yeah we were really tired, she was just playing around." The brown haired one joined in, Percy snarled,

" For a couple of vampires you bastards love to fuck around." He said, now it was the red head's to grab Percy's arm

" Let. Her. Go." He says really calmly, Percy dropped his grip on her,

" I'm sorry but as my friend here said we are really hungry, we didn't mean any harm." The red head spoke in a soothing demeanor.

" Like hell you are asshole." Percy snapped, the red head swung at Percy but ended up punching Will instead. I couldn't think straight all I remembered was Jason calling me. My hands wrapped around the red head's throat as he gasped for air,

" Nico calm down!"

" I am perfectly calm, I would be even calmer when this fucker is dead." I hissed through my teeth, the guy slowly started turning blue, but I blacked out.

...

"-is he going to be okay?"

"-Ico can you hear me?" , slowly opening my eyes I looked around me, I was back at Jason's and Thalia's apartment, on the guest bed. Jason, Hazel, Thalia, the Percy guy and Will were all staring at me. I sat up hissing at the throbbing pain that flows through my head,

" What happened?" I moaned in pain, everyone's eyes were glued on me,

" You blacked out." Hazel whispered,

" Blacked out! So are we really going to ignored the fact that he went Spartan on the red headed guy?!" The Percy guy spoke with complete shock in his voice,

" Percy stop, not right now, we gotta make sure Nico is okay." Will responds, I took notice of the injury on his eye, it was a really bad black eye.

" Too bad you're still hot.." I whispered to myself, not realizing that they all heard me, Will spun his head in my direction staring at me,

" You think I'm hot?" He asked, my head was throbbing too much for me to care, my face felt really hot, Will smiled, then it hit me, I told him that I thought he was hot...at least he doesn't know that I think about him alot...The thouht of having him, claiming him as mine. His lips looked so soft, plump and pink, I want to kiss him

UGGGHHH SNAP OUT OF IT NICO,

" Are you okay, I-I mean you're e-eye is it okay?" I stammered a bit, Will nods his head, he sat down on the bed next to me.

" Yeah it hurts a bit but I'll be alright." He cooed, I smiled knowing he was going to be okay,

" The real question is are you okay?" Percy asked, I looked at him really confused,

" What are you talking about?"

" Your scent was really strong, like a hormone overload." Percy answers,

" Percy's right, before you blacked out you released really strong hormones." Thalia spoke finally, I glanced at Percy

" You're a vampire?"

" Yep just like you guys, and before you asked yes Will knows you're a vampire too." He smirked, Will nods his head while givng his signature smile, that literally pulls on my heart strings.

" And he also knows that you think he's hot." Jason teased, oh yeah I totally forgot about that, I felt so embarrassed, What if he knows that I like him, and want to claim him, and have him fuck me so hard that I forget who I am. He is just a work of art, his lips looked so kissable, does he french kiss?

" Wow Nico." Jason hummed,

" Yes I do, do you want to try and find out?" Will smirked

" Can I just die." I whined shoving a pillow over my face, blushing.

This was totally embarrassng, but I should of said yes.

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I hope you caught on that when Nico blacked out, the stuff he tries to keep a his mind, he blurts it out by accident. Not alot of words just some come out of his mind, anyway**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

 _I was in the cafe with Jason, Hazel, and Thalia, I sipped on my usual iced coffee as I stole few glances at Will. I miss him, I felt really bad for hurting his hand, I want to be held in his strong I know what your gonna say, 'Seriously Nico?' It's not my fault that he is a sight for sore eyes._

 _" Okay So you know that vampires are coming our way, I had a plan but I don't know if it'll work." Jason said,_

 _" Should we mask our scents?" Hazel asked as she took a bit of her strawberry cake. Jason nodded his head,_

 _" That sounds like a good idea but that won't stop them from attacking people." Thalia inquires,_

 _" What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?!"_

 _" Hey Percy calm down."_

 _" No Will I will not calm down, she tried to bite you!"_

 _" Hey man let her go, she didn' mean it, we were really hungry." The guy with black hair said,_

 _" Yeah we were really tired, she was just playing around." The brown haired one joined in,_

 _" For a couple of vampires you bastards love to fuck around." He said,_

 _" Let. Her. Go." He says really calmly, Percy dropped his grip on her,_

 _" I'm sorry but as my friend here said we are really hungry, we didn't mean any harm." The red head spoke in a soothing demeanor._

 _" Like hell you are asshole." Percy snapped, the red head swung at Percy but ended up punching Will instead. I couldn't think straight all I remembered was Jason calling me. My hands wrapped around the red head's throat as he gasped for air,_

 _" Nico calm down!"_

 _" I am perfectly calm, I would be even calmer when this fucker is dead." I hissed through my teeth, the guy slowly started turning blue, but I blacked out._

 _..._

 _"-is he going to be okay?"_

 _"-Ico can you hear me?" , slowly opening my eyes I looked around me,_

 _" What happened?" I moaned in pain, everyone's eyes were glued on me,_

 _" You blacked out." Hazel whispered,_

 _" Blacked out! So are we really going to ignored the fact that he went Spartan on the red headed guy?!"_

 _" Percy stop, not right now, we gotta make sure Nico is okay."_

 _" Too bad you're still hot.." I whispered to myself,_

 _" You think I'm hot?" He asked, he doesn't know that I think about him alot...The thouht of having him, claiming him as mine. His lips looked so soft, plump and pink, I want to kiss him_

 _UGGGHHH SNAP OUT OF IT NICO,_

 _" Are you okay, I-I mean you're e-eye is it okay?" I stammered a bit,_

 _" Yeah it hurts a bit but I'll be alright." He cooed,_

 _" The real question is are you okay?" Percy asked,_

 _" What are you talking about?"_

 _" Your scent was really strong, like a hormone overload." Percy answers,_

 _" Percy's right, before you blacked out you released really strong hormones." Thalia spoke finally,_

 _" You're a vampire?"_

 _" Yep just like you guys, and before you asked yes Will knows you're a vampire too." He smirked,_

 _" And he also knows that you think he's hot." Jason teased, oh yeah I totally forgot about that, I felt so embarrassed, What if he knows that I like him, and want to claim him, and have him fuck me so hard that I forget who I am. He is just a work of art, his lips looked so kissable, does he french kiss?_

 _" Wow Nico." Jason hummed,_

 _" Yes I do, do you want to try and find out?"_

 _" Can I just die."_

 _This was totally embarrassing, but I should of said yes._

* * *

 **Nico**

I woke up to the sound of door closing, I looked up, trying my best to sit up, hissing at the pain as I kept trying to move from my position.

" Hey hey hey don't move, you're still in pain right?" I heard Will's voice, my heart thumped against my chest harshly as I tried my best to ignore the butterflies that was floating in my stomach. I glanced his direction, he smiled at me

" W-will?" I stammered, he sat down on the side of my bed again,

" Yeah... I never got to properly thank you, for helping me out earlier." Will grinned as he leans closer, a small smile curled on my lip as I stared at Will's lips, I really wanted to kiss him, or have him kiss me. The smell of his scent surrounded me, peaches and milk... I love his scent.

" You, w-what do you have in mind?" I asked, He smirked I saw him subconsciously licking his bottom lip, yes my eyes were still on his lips. Without a word he moves closer to me, as if we weren't close enough. My heart hammered in my chest as he bites his bottom lip, my eyes slowly met his and I noticed he was staring at my lips too.

" Will." I pleaded he was closer know, his nose gently touched mine as his warm breath ghostly touched my lips, we were so close, very close, to the point that parts of his lips gently brushed against mine. His upper lip lightly touched mine, all he had to do was move just a bit closer and than we would of been kissing. But noooo Percy, like the little bitch he was, just had to interrupted us.

" Hey Nico you up? Oh sorry I didn't know you two were having a moment." Percy exclaimed, a small sigh left my lips , Will pulled away, not quickly just slowly his eyes still on me before he snapped his head towards Percy.

" No its okay." He smiled, Percy shrugged,

" Well Thalia made some ribs so you could come get some when you want." He grinned

" Yeah thanks I'm coming." Will smiled warmly, Percy left and Will looked back at me and stuck his tongue out, I took notice of the tongue piercing he had, the metal bulb stared back at me, it was a silver stud. Gosh could he get any hotter?

" Yes I can." He grinned as he crawled close to me again, his breath warming my face, did I forget to mention he was taller than me.

" Ugh why won't I stop saying everything that comes out my mind." I pout, Will giggled,

" I like when you think your mind, maybe next time we won't be interrupted.. and I can teach you how to French kiss." he whispered his last words in my ear before biting my earlobe gentle. I whimpered as he moved away and smile,

" Feel better Nico." He says before rubbing my thigh, he got up and left. I touched my ear gently, my heart fluttered as my stomach dropped,

" Will you will be the death of me." I mumbled as my face was flushed.

* * *

 **Will**

I smiled to myself softly as I closed the door behind me and walked to the living room where Percy, Hazel, Jason and Thalia was. They all were eating ribs while chatting, about today's earlier events, Jason spots me and smirks,

" Percy told me he interrupted you two, I never knew you liked my cousin." he grins, I rolled my eyes and glared at Percy,

" Sorry Jason I think you cousin's cute, but I can't force him to be with me. I mean I know he has a crush on me, but I want to get to know him more before we make it official." I smirked plopping myself down on the couch, Jason stared at me in shock,

" Wait you knew? I mean I recently found out." he chuckled, rolling my eyes I smirked,

" Of course I knew, he really is obvious you know, he stares at me a lot, with the cutest twinkle in his eyes." I said, I want to cuddle him, but of course I will not say that out loud, that's for me to know and them to figure out.

" That's Our Nico he is so adorable." Hazel gushed

" Watch out Jason, Will's a player." Percy chuckled I punched him hard in his arm,

" Sorry Percy, when I take interest in someone I don't dick them around." I smirked, as I climbed onto Percy's lap, Percy like Leo was used to me touching him so sexually.

" Save that for Nico Will, what a hoe." he said giggling, I lay my head on his shoulder, my hand rubbing his chest so suggestively

" Ohh is my baby Jealous?" I asked, Percy started blushing, too easy, I got off him quickly.

" If you guys excuse me, I got to go." I hummed as I left them

" Where you going hoe?!" Thalia yelled, I chuckled

" That's for me to know and for you to figure out." I answered as I left to go back to Nico. I opened the door to see Nico whimpering,

" W-will, please." he cries out as I heard a small groan leave his lips, I closed the door, and quietly walked over to see if Nico was really masturbating, once I got to the bed I took notice that he was shaking. Welp masturbating is out the picture, that would be cute though.

" Nico." I whisper as I climbed the bed and lay down next to him, Nico lets out a small gasp as he turns to look at me, he looked like he has been crying. Bring my thumb up to his face I wiped the tear of his cheek.

" What's the-

" How long did you know?!" He whispered cutting me off, right away I knew that he must of heard my conversation,

" Since you.. Since you came to the café. At first I thought you were here for me like most girls and guys who come to the café. It was just a hunch." I whisper, Nico looked like he was going to sob,

" D-do you feel the same way?"

"..."

" Well I-"

" Forget it, forget that I even asked." he interrupts me, he turns away from me, a small huff of frustration left my lips, I wrapped my arm around him pulling him closer to me.

" You really do like not listening to what I have to say."

" Because it will hurt." he says softly

" Nico I like you, I want to get to know you better before we make it official." I said, Nico spun around really quickly, his eyes wide as saucers.

" Y-you do?" He stammers, I nod my head and gently brush my lips against his, Nico gasped and I took the opportunity to kiss him properly, my hands wandering around his body as he moans in my mouth. I bit down gently on his bottom lip before touching his tongue with my own, Nico moans again as my hand found his crotch and gently applied pressure, causing him to thrust in my palm grinding on me. I French kissed him and judging the he was reacting he really liked it. I pulled on his bottom lip and sucked really slow, then went back to kissing him, my tongue swirling in his mouth,

" Will" he whispered, I pulled my away slowly and grinned,

" So um is that why you have a tongue piercing? for kissing?" He asked shyly,

" And for other reasons that you _will_ find out later." I winked, Nico blushed madly

" You're so cute Nico." I hummed, I pulled him close to me and fell asleep, if only sweet moments like this last forever.

* * *

 **Kaden**

" There's no way that bitch is getting away with this!" Jewel yelled as she punched the wall, Benji rolled his eyes,

" Way to go sport, what's next break a window show them whose boss." he says sarcastically.

" Shut up both of you!" Daz growls as he touches his neck,

" I'm frustrated I need blood."

" who would of that that scrawny guy was so powerful." I mumbled, Daz glares at me,

" That 'Scrawny guy' is the Vampire king's son!" He barks, Jewel screams

" How did we get so unlucky!" She cries out loud

" Well we are so fucked." I sighed

" Too bad his dad doesn't give a fuck about him." Benji says causally, we snapped out heads in his direction,

" How. Do. you . know. about. that?" Daz asked rather calmly, Benji shrugged,

" Ya'll really forgot that I can see people's life just by their scent?" he asked as if we were dumb,

Daz grinned

" Interesting." He says nonchalantly


End file.
